Conventionally, workpiece picking devices have been known that pick up workpieces one at a time from the top of the stacked workpieces (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2). When the topmost workpiece is lifted by the workpiece picking device, the second workpiece from the top may stick to the topmost workpiece and may be lifted together with the topmost workpiece. In order to overcome such an inconvenience, as a means for separating the second and following workpieces from the first workpiece, the apparatus of PTL 1 includes a workpiece presser, and the apparatus of PTL 2 includes a workpiece separation device.